Halloween Trick and Love is the Treat
by slowqmon
Summary: Tai and Sora go to Sora's cousin's mansion for a few days. The day they go is October 31st, Halloween. So read, enjoy and review


It's my Halloween special fic. I started today, I finished today. Boy, am I going to suffer in school, oh well. Anyway, read, enjoy, review.

Halloween Trick, and Love is the treat

By: slowqmon

{Tai's POV}

It was the scariest and the most romantic Halloween I've ever had in my life. 

When I was around 16, Sora who was my girlfriend and now wife asked me if I wanted to go to a mansion with her for a few days. The mansion belonged to one of her cousins but she left for a business trip. Sora told me that this mansion belonged to one of the ancient rulers in the middle ages but it got abandoned after he died. She also told me that there was a rumor that he got murdered and it may be haunted. I thought it was a good idea to go on Halloween so I did. Sora was surprised.

"Aren't you scared Tai?" She asked me.

I looked at her confused and then shook my head in disappointment. "Sora, I'm disappointed in you." I said. I didn't believe that she would ever ask me that question.

"Why is that?" She replied.

"Number one," I explained, "I'm the holder of courage. Number two, your cousin lives there so how scary can it be. And number three…"

"Number three…" Sora repeated.

"It'll give us some time to be alone together." I said.

She hit me on the shoulder jokingly. "I should've known there was something else to suit yourself." She said.

"Isn't it your idea too?" I asked.

All Sora did was look at me and nod. 

The trip to the mansion was terrible. It rained all the way there, there was a thunderstorm too. I wasn't scared. But Sora took it as an advantage and held up tight against me. I liked it. Her parents don't know about our relationship yet. No one knew but Sora and I.

Once we got to the mansion, we rushed into the house with our luggage and Sora's parents drove back home.

"Well…" I said and looked around. I didn't know what to say since I have this huge mansion to myself and Sora for the next few days. "Home, sweet home."

"For the next few days." Sora added. 

Sora and I unpacked our stuff that we needed for the next few days in this mansion. Then she gave me a tour of the place. We walked around for hours and we were only done half the place.

"This is another bathroom and the room beside it is a closet." Sora explained and pointed at it.

"Boring." I shouted out. I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry Tai but I don't want you to get lost." Sora said. "You need to know where everything is."

"Sora," Tai put his hands over her shoulder, "there are three things I need to know. Number one, I need to know where the bathroom is and you already showed me 13 locations of them. Number two, a kitchen for food and you showed 13 of them to me too."

"Ok, and what's number three?" Sora laughed and asked.

"Number three, the bedroom and not some small bedroom, a big bedroom." I replied seriously.

"Why the big bedroom?"

"If it's small, how are we suppose to sleep in one bed?" I asked.

"TAI!" Sora yelled and hit me again jokingly.

"What?" I asked even though I knew what was wrong.

"Oh," Sora sighed, "you are the most hopeless and the most handsomest person ever."

It wasn't what I expected her to say but I went along anyway. "Ain't that the truth."

We both laughed at that comment. Suddenly, all the lights just turned off. Sora let out a little scream.

"What happened?" Sora was scared. I tried to comfort her.

"It's probably nothing." I said. "The lightning must have knocked down a tree that cut the wires off."

I could barely see but I think I saw Sora nodding.

"Let's go to the fireplace." I said.

"Ok." Sora said and hanged onto me tight.

I couldn't see very well but I was able to maneuver my way around and ended up in the fireplace room.

"Hey," I asked Sora, "you got a match?"

"Yeah, it should be in the drawers of the counter over there." She pointed in that direction.

I let her go slowly not wanting to leave at this time. I walked over to the counter blindly and opened up on of the drawers. I touched around to see if I could find anything. Eventually I got the matches.

"You find them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

I walked over to the fireplace and lit the match. The fire lit up the room and I could see Sora clearly. From a sad face, she found me and smiled. I smiled back.

I threw the match into the wood blocks. The match wasn't enough to light the wood on fire. I tried again, and failed. I kept on going till there was two more left. I used up one more and threw it into the pit again. Still, no luck.

"Hey Sora," I asked, "you got a candle instead? I don't think this will ever go up."

"Yeah, there's one in the kitchen." She replied.

As soon as I got up and started to walk over to her, the fireplace just lit on fire. I turned around and the fireplace was fine. I looked at Sora all confused, she was as well. We used our good fortunes and sat down and enjoyed the view.

"Hey Sora, I think this place is haunted." I told her.

"Really?" Sora was scared and hugged me tighter. "I'm kinda scared."

"Don't be Sora." I tried to comfort her. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks." Sora said. The two of us just starred off into the fireplace for another few minutes. These few minutes made me realize that I love her even more now. I love her so much that I probably couldn't live without her.

"I love you Sora." I said. I've said it before but never in this situation, never in this tone, and never with such strong emotions running through me.

Sora looked up and starred at me. We both saw the love we had for each other through our eyes. She put her head down and looked at the fireplace.

I was about to say something but she beat me to it. "I love you too Tai." She said.

All I did was smile. I started to comb her beautiful hair with my hand. I tried to make her comfortable with all the thunder and raindrops outside and I was successful too.

Hours went by with us enjoying and embracing this moment. Sora fell asleep for a while but I stayed awake. I noticed the fire go out suddenly, I thought it just ran out of fire but I was wrong. After the fire went out, I heard a laugh from the main entrance room so I decided to check out who it was. I didn't wake up Sora though.

I got up and walked blindly to the main room. When I got there, I saw a figure of a man standing there all drenched with something. I couldn't tell if it was rain or blood until the lightning struck and revealed that he was drenched with blood.

I couldn't believe my eyes and what I was seeing. I shut my eyes, rubbed them and felt a gust of wind pass by me. I immediately opened my eyes but the man wasn't there. He left a trail of the blood behind me. Then, I heard a scream, Sora's scream.

"Tai! Help me!" She yelled.

I urgently ran back to the fireplace but when I got there, no one was in the room.

"There is only one entrance to this room." I said out loud. "How could they of gotten away?"

"Tai!" I heard Sora yell threw the wall. It hit me that there must be a secret entrance somewhere here. I searched around desperately for a switch but I couldn't find one.

"Damn!" I yelled and punched the wall. To my surprise, the wall opened up and showed a secret staircase. Not caring of the consequences I would have, I climbed down the staircase. I was more worried of what would happen to Sora.

I entered this hallway with nothing but a chair at the end. Someone was sitting down but since it was facing backwards, I couldn't tell who it was until I walked towards it.

I made my first step and I heard an eerie voice around me. "Tai…"

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone there. I decided that it was the ghost who called me. I took another step.

"Kamiya…" The voice said again.

I wanted to just run up against him, turn him around, and punch his lights out. I ran towards him. After each step I took though, the voice said a word.

"How come you harmed Sora?" It said quickly.

I was pissed. "I didn't harm her. I would never do anything to hurt her." I yelled out and walked four steps forward.

"And why is that?" The voice said again.

I stopped completely. "I love her." I said.

"About time…" The voice said.

"Huh?" I said.

All the lights went back on and the chair turned around. Matt was sitting there and looking directly at me. I was completely confused. I wondered why Matt would kidnap Sora.

Matt pushed a part of the chair that he was sitting on. The wall around us turned and revealed everyone. 

Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Sora were all there. I ran up to Sora and hugged her. After, I turned to everyone else.

"What was all this?" I asked.

"This was our ploy to get you to confess your feelings towards Sora." Izzy explained.

I turned to Sora. "Where you part of this?"

"No, of course not. Even I didn't know about this secret entrance." Sora replied.

"Don't blame her." Izzy said. "Sora's cousin helped us and told us everything we needed to know. Her price was that she will know that you two love each other."

"Well you could've just asked." Tai said.

Everyone else looked at each other wondering why they didn't think of that.

"I also want to know how you pulled off all of that." Sora said.

Izzy explained everything to us. "We cut the power by turning off the power switch. That was TK's part. The fireplace part was hard. First, we had to get Kari to stop letting the wood light on fire when you put a match in. We replaced the wood on the top with wet wood so it wouldn't light. Since the fireplace was also powered up by gas as well, Cody was in charge of turning the gas on and off. The laugh was made by Joe into this microphone here."

Izzy showed Tai and Sora the whole set that made the sounds.

"Nice laugh Joe. Got me up and going." Tai said. Sora couldn't help chuckling.

"Anyway, the person drenched with tomato juice was Davis. And he's the one that took Sora too by the way."

I stopped Izzy for a second there and walked up to Davis. I looked down on him. He seemed more scared than Sora was before.

"This time Davis, I won't punch you to a pulp." I said and Davis swallowed some saliva stuck in his throat. "But the next time you lay your hands on her, you're going to end up like Metalseadramon after Wargreymon was finished with him."

"Calm down Tai." Izzy said and I let Davis go. "The secret staircase was told to us by Sora's cousin, same with almost every other secret entrance here. A little computer voice and I did the eerie voice. And that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, nice timing too." Sora said.

"That's right, the day of Halloween." I replied.

"Hey," Matt said, "look on the bright side. You two have each other."

"That's right." Sora and I said in unison. We both looked at each other for a while.

We both saw the love in our eyes and were too busy to noticed the others leaving.

We ended this night of Halloween by saying those three special words to each other again, and a kiss.

Well, do you think it was good? I missed Trick or Treating for this. Of course, I wouldn't have gone anyway but still. Is it good? Review and tell me.


End file.
